


This Way Madness Lies

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another <a href="http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/"><b>random_fic_is_random</b></a> comment fic, this one for <a href="http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/"><b>telesilla</b></a>.  If you haven't already, you should definitely check out the prompts there.  There are some good ones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way Madness Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



It's not that Jason's above a bit of no-holds-barred wrestling. Even against Liam, he can hold his own—he's a mean grappler, and he plays dirty. But sometimes, it's nice to do this, to get Liam all trussed up and uncomfortable where he can take away Liam's control little by little. Sometimes it's nice to skim his lips along Liam's throat, only to be replaced by his hand as he starts to deploy the mindfuck. Liam doesn't drop like some boys, but he slides into it beautifully. It's the kind of thing you could get addicted to if you're not careful. Jason's not very careful.

In his spare time, he's been surfing the Internet, looking at various forms of suspension bondage, tapping the ceiling with a hammer looking for the beams, mentally rearranging furniture. He imagines getting Liam in some complex arrangement of cuffs and straps and supports that will make him feel weightless, that will only increase the psychological hold Jason has over him. He wants Liam to forget his size, forget his strength. He wants to possess him.

A strained gasp, and Jason sits on his chest, limiting the airflow. A less controlled part of him wants to squeeze, wants to take Liam's breath until the other man passes out, wants to whisper a word in Liam's ear the minute he comes into consciousness, the word that Jason has forbidden himself to even think, because down that road madness lies.

_Slave_.

God, how he wants to think it.

Instead, he licks the tip of his finger, and trails it over Liam's lip.

Instead, he bends and kisses Liam's forehead.

Instead, he jerks Liam's cock and listens to the breathless little gasps that are not quite enough but will do for now.

Sometimes he wonders if it is only a matter of time.


End file.
